


Blossoms

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, Crushes, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Injury Recovery, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The growing relationship of Ashe and Dedue, told through the language of flowers.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Background Dimitri/Marianne - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Cute fluff where over the years, Dedue gives Ashe flowers- leaving them in his room, giving them to him on Valentine's Day or at the White Heron Ball
> 
> At one point I wanna see Dedue tucking a flower behind Ashe's ear and all that soft shit

**I. Grave**

Ashe is hurting, and for the first time since coming to Garreg Mach Dedue wishes he knew what to say to someone. He's content to ignore others, just as they ignore him, but after the battle with Lonato he watches Ashe stumble into his room. Muffled sobs fill the air moments later, and Dedue's heart aches for the boy. He wants to go next door and comfort him, but nothing he can think of to say or do feels like enough.

The next morning, he goes to the greenhouse as soon as the sun rises. The red carnations he planted last moon have blossomed, and he thinks of the pitiful attempt for a grave dug out in the woods, far away from the Church. _As a lord of Faerghus, he deserves a burial, but for his sins against the goddess, he must not be buried anywhere near her._ Of course Ashe had overheard her, and Dedue bristles at the memory of such insensitivity.

He picks the flowers very carefully, cleans their stems, and ties a ribbon around them before making the trip to the woods. Ashe is there, it looks like he has been for some time now; when he looks up his cheeks are stained with tears and his eyes are red.

"Oh...hey, Dedue."

"I brought these for Lord Lonato," Dedue says. Then, after thinking a moment, he carefully removes one blossom from the bouquet. "And...for you." He presses the single flower into Ashe's trembling hand before setting the bouquet down, then tentatively pats his shoulder. "Words cannot express how sorry I am for your loss." Ashe sniffles, glances down at the flower, and manages a tiny smile.

"Thank you. This...really means a lot."

"You're welcome." Dedue clears his throat. "I...was going to return to the monastery, but if you'd like me to..." For a moment it looks as though Ashe is going to say yes, but then he shakes his head.

"It's okay. I don't want to keep you from his highness, or from your work. But...thank you, for offering."

When he sees Ashe during class later that morning, he has the flower tucked neatly into the top right button hole of his uniform.

**II. Thank you**

The day they march to Conand Tower happens to be Dedue's birthday. He accepts an early morning cup of tea from the professor, and Dimitri of course bought him a gift. He appreciates these small gestures, but ever since the loss of his family his birthday has just been another day for him.

So he certainly doesn't expect Ashe to be waiting in between their rooms after the return to Garreg Mach, holding a neatly wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, Dedue. I hope it's okay, I can return them if they don't fit." Confused, but nonetheless grateful, Dedue accepts the package with a small nod. He opens it to find a pair of simple black leather gloves.

"This..."

"They're not for gardening, I just thought maybe when it gets colder you could use an extra pair." Ashe's cheeks flush. "I...hope you like them." Rather than say anything, Dedue carefully puts them on one at a time. They fit perfectly, and Dedue is so overwhelmed by this kindness he barely manages a thank-you before he hurries into his room, only moments later realizing he might have given Ashe the wrong idea. Luckily, Ashe doesn't seem to think anything of it the next day, but Dedue still wants to show him just how much he appreciated even such a small, simple gift.

He arranges a bouquet of daisies and carnations in the greenhouse, and leaves it by Ashe's door. The next day, Ashe thanks him with a soft blush on his face, and for the first time since meeting Dimitri, Dedue feels more comfortable around another person.

**III. Cheer**

The atmosphere has lightened up considerably since Flayn's rescue, and everyone's preparing happily for the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. But bad days can happen even in calmer times, and Dedue notices Ashe seems off one day during the second week of the moon. He can't focus during lessons, he has an argument with another student, he trips while he's carrying a bucket of fish and almost spills them, and all throughout he tries to play it off line nothing is bothering him.

Sylvain asks what's wrong, Annette tries to cheer him up with cookies she accidentally burned, Felix scolds them both for being nosy and pushy and despite going out of his way not to care what Felix thinks Dedue can't help but agree with him. Sometimes on a bad day you just need to be left alone to ride it out.

But that doesn't mean Ashe deserves to _feel_ alone. He remembers from overheard exchanges with the professor and Ashe's visits to the greenhouse that he has a fondness for violets, so Dedue picks several. Like the red carnations he left for Lord Lonato, he ties the stems with a ribbon.

"Ashe?"

"Dedue." Ashe is standing in the cathedral, alone, hanging his head. "Sorry I kept avoiding you, I just...I dunno what's wrong with me today, everything seems _off,_ I wish I could explain-"

"Don't. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Dedue hands him the bouquet. "But I do hope you feel better." A pause. "And...if you do want to talk about it, I can't offer any advice. But...I don't mind listening." For the first time that day he sees a real smile on Ashe's face as he holds the bouquet close to his chest, his shoulders sagging with relief.

"I think I already do feel a little better. Thanks, Dedue."

**IV. Feelings**

The Day of Devotion falls in the middle of Red Wolf Moon, during a time of panic and fear. The professor is under the weather, more and more students are becoming unnerved by Monica, and he's heard whispers of curses and conspiracies regarding Remire Village.

Dedue spends most of his time worrying about Dimitri, who seems more secretive than usual. But Dimitri assures him everything is fine.

"Don't waste the Day of Devotion fussing over me," he says one night. "Spend the day with someone special." Dedue feels his cheeks flush and his heart race as Ashe comes to mind. They've grown closer in the last few moons; they cook together, Ashe helps him in the greenhouse, they do tasks together, aid one another in battle, and the other day Ashe even helped him find a bargain on rare spices that would have cost him three times as much otherwise.

They're growing closer, and while Dimitri didn't mention Ashe by name, he's the first one who comes to mind when Dimitri says "someone special."

"If you're sure, your highness."

"Positive." Dimitri smiles. "I've got...plans of my own, actually." He blushes, and Dedue thinks of all the time the prince has been spending with recent Golden Deer transfer Marianne.

"Do you need my help in figuring out a gift?" he offers. Dimitri turns redder, picking at the cuff of his tunic, and gives an embarrassed nod.

"Please. I'm no good at giving gifts, I once-" He pauses, biting his lip and looking away briefly. "I once gave Felix a pair of brightly colored fuzzy slippers, and he hated them. He only wore them when I was around and I could tell he was forcing himself to." Poor Dimitri. Everything he's good at makes what he's not stand out all the more.

Dedue takes Dimitri to the greenhouse with him the next day and helps him arrange a bouquet of lilies of the valley for Marianne, then to the market to buy her a Goddess statuette. Later, after Dimitri is set, Dedue goes back to the greenhouse and picks a bouquet of his own.

Ashe's cheeks turn bright pink and his eyes light up when Dedue shyly presents him with the violet and white rose arrangement. In return, he gives Dedue what looks like a necklace.

"It...sort of looked like something you might like. The beads are made of Duscur pottery," he murmurs. Aside from Dimitri, no one has ever cared this much about helping Dedue hold onto his heritage and culture. His eyes mist over, and he puts on the necklace with shaking hands.

"I'll never take this off."

**V. Confession**

"Dedue?"

Sir Jeralt's death was the flame that lit the powderkeg, and the incident in the Holy Tomb was the explosion. Emperor Edelgard's declaration of war has sent Garreg Mach into chaos, classes and activities cancelled as they prepare for the Empire's first strike. Dimitri...Dedue shakes his head, he will never leave Dimitri's side, but right now he's at a complete loss of what to do. He always knew Dimitri was hurt over the loss of his father, but to think he'd been harboring this maniacal darkness within him is terrifying.

Dedue wonders if he should have pressed harder in getting Dimitri to open up. But right now Ashe is approaching him in the greenhouse, the one place that hasn't been touched by the horrors of oncoming war. A place where Dedue has always felt safest.

"Are you holding up okay, Ashe?" he asks, turning and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ashe sighs, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure. I'm prepared to fight as hard as I can to defend Garreg Mach, but there's only so much I can do. And...even knowing the professor won't let anything happen to us, I'm still afraid." He looks down. "I feel so _useless_ and unprepared."

"Nobody expected a war, Ashe." Dedue instinctively wraps an arm around him, drawing him close. Ashe's cheeks flush pink, and he leans against him. "Even with the theft of the Lance of Ruin, Flayn's kidnapping, the village. We knew things were becoming grim, but this..."

"It's too much." Ashe pulls closer, burying his cheek against Dedue's shoulder. Dedue's heart skips a beat and his cheeks flush with shame. This is the absolute worst time to be thinking of superficial things such as how warm Ashe's body feels against his, the scent of his hair, the look of vulnerability in his eyes as Ashe clings to him and him alone for reassurance.

This boy means everything to him-correction, he has ever since Dimitri brought up the possibility before the Day of Devotion. It's only falling into place now, with a war looming and the possibility that not everyone may survive the upcoming attack.

_But if I don't tell him now, I'll regret it, whether it be for the rest of my life if he dies or in my last moments if I do._

"Ashe," he begins, "I-"

"I love you." Ashe clutches his hand; too overcome with emotion to say any more, Dedue leans down and kisses him. Neither of them is very experienced and it's clumsy and awkward, but Dedue can't imagine a more perfect moment than this. Ashe's fingers grip his tunic, Dedue holding him as close as he can, and when they finally break for air he feels so warm and content he almost forgets about everything else.

"If we both make it out of this alive, I want to be with you," Ashe says. Dedue plucks a white anemone from a nearby bush.

"We will," he whispers, "and I want the same." He holds Ashe close with one arm, carefully tucking the flower behind his ear. "This will protect you. Even if I cannot be at your side at all times, I'll be with you regardless." Ashe nods, smiling tearfully.

"I wish I had something to give you."

"You have." Dedue points to the necklace, which true to his word, he's never taken off. "But more importantly, you've given me your heart."

When the Empire comes knocking down Garreg Mach's door, Dedue is ready for anything.

**VI. Reunion**

His injuries nearly killed him, but the guards kept him alive so they could have the pleasure of killing him themselves. His Duscur brothers rescued him, and he spent the next few months recovering, drifting in and out of feverish consciousness, his heart full of hope Dimitri had made it to safety and his dreams filled with Ashe.

He rejoins them in the heat of battle, after which he promises Dimitri he will never again throw his life away. Dimitri looks haggard, broken, but reassures Dedue that he will be fine.

"You're back now. With you at my side, I know we can crush the Empire once and for all." There's so much Dedue wonders about, but is afraid to ask. What happened to him over the past five years? Is there anything he can do to help? But then Dimitri gestures over to where Ashe is standing. "I'm not the only one who's missed you. Now go."

His arms are full of Ashe within moments, Ashe sobbing his relief. Dedue holds him tightly, burying his face in his hair, and for the first time since he watched his home burn to the ground at fourteen, a few tears of his own escape.

"I love you," he whispers, bringing their lips together in a salty kiss.

That night they take a walk through the courtyards, where the camellias are in full bloom. It's been too long since Dedue could afford the luxury of admiring flowers, even the ones he spied on his journey back to Dimitri's side.

"I still have the flowers you gave me," he says, taking out a journal. Sure enough, every flower Dedue has ever given him is pressed into the pages, sealed on with a simple flour and water paste. They're still in the same shape and form they were in those days, albeit a bit faded and brittle.

"They meant that much to you."

"Because you mean that much to me," Ashe murmurs. Dedue carefully plucks a red camellia from a nearby bush and tucks it behind Ashe's left ear. In Duscur, women often wore flowers behind their left ear to signify that they are spoken for.

"Even with this war going on, there's so much I want to do with you," he says. "I love you, and from now on I won't let a single day go by without letting you know how much." Ashe closes the journal and slides it into his satchel, leaning against Dedue's chest with a sigh.

"Just promise you'll always be here with me, okay?" Dedue kisses the top of his head in response, and holds him close. He'll never leave Ashe again if he can help it.

**VII. Reciprocation**

Dedue is not surprised when Dimitri recovers from his madness and changes directive from crushing the Empire to taking back the kingdom. He is, however, shocked to learn that the Emperor was once like family to him, an old friend from days long gone by. (Though it does explain Dimitri's reaction to the events in the Holy Tomb.)

"I want to speak with her," Dimitri says. "If there's even the slightest chance I can convince her to end this war without crossing blades with her, I want to take it." He's learned a few things that have changed his whole stance on the Emperor, and Dedue listens quietly along with the rest of the group. He will support Dimitri no matter what he must do, of course.

"I hope you can convince her," Ashe says. "It would be wrong to kill your own family." Dedue stifles a sigh of relief; the war has taken its toll on so many of them, but Ashe still retains his hopeful idealism. It seems to help Dimitri's morale as well.

That night Dedue searches the monastery grounds until he finds Ashe in the garden by the gazebo, staring up at the stars.

"Do you truly believe his highness can reach the Emperor without bloodshed?" he asks softly as he sits down beside him. Ashe sighs, leaning against his shoulder.

"I hope so. I know it might be impossible, but he's lost enough already," he murmurs. Dedue nods, wrapping an arm around him and drawing him close.

"All we can do at this point is hope." Ashe smiles, then reaches towards one of the camellia bushes. He carefully plucks one and presents it to a surprised Dedue. "Ashe..."

"You've given me so many over the years," he murmurs. "I wanted to return the favor."

Later that night, Dedue places the flower in a small vase and finds his old journal from his Academy days. When the flower begins to dry, he'll press it into the book and keep it forever.

**VIII. Care**

The battle at Fort Merceus is brutal, Ashe being one of several wounded by those dark-cloaked mages. It's not as serious as others, he's still able to fight his way through, but Dimitri forces him to lie down afterwards. The burn on his shoulder is bad, and Dedue tries not to blush as Manuela removes his shirt so it can be properly treated.

While Dimitri ushers Marianne back to her room so she can rest after spending so much healing energy, Dedue prepares Ashe's favorite stew and a cup of tea, adding a sprig of baby's breath to the tray. Ashe is just waking up when Dedue returns to the infirmary.

"Thank you, Dedue." His face lights up with appreciation as it always does whenever Dedue gives him a gift or does something for him. By now, Dedue is used to such gratitude, and it makes him want to give Ashe everything he could ever want or need just to see his smile. Ashe is about to dig into his food when he notices the flowers. "Especially for these."

"I thought you could use the extra healing energy," Dedue says. Even if it's just a mild burn that will barely leave a scar, he worries. He doesn't like to see Ashe hurt. Luckily, Ashe doesn't seem to mind his worry. He tucks the flower carefully into his pocket.

"Stay with me while I eat?" he asks, blushing a little. "And...maybe a little longer? I know it's probably selfish of me, but..." He stirs the stew around with his spoon. "I like it when you look after me, Dedue. It makes me feel safe." Dedue brings a chair over beside the bed and sits down, placing a hand on Ashe's shoulder.

"I'm glad."

**IX. Proposal**

Dimitri and Marianne's wedding is a quiet but much celebrated event. Dedue is surprised when Dimitri asks him to be his best man, and even more surprised when Felix smiles and says it's okay. The two have become good friends again, as though their nine-year falling out never happened, and Felix and Dedue have...well, perhaps they're not friends, but they understand and respect one another more than they used to.

Hilda squeals as she catches Marianne's bouquet, Balthus grinning like an idiot beside her as he mentions challenging Holst. The garter lands in Ashe's unsuspecting hands, Sylvain and Caspar and Ingrid grinning madly at him.

"You know what that means," Dedue hears Annette whisper, and his heart flutters with hope. Later, while everyone is celebrating, he takes Ashe outside to the balcony. The sun is setting, and Dedue can tell the stars will be especially visible tonight.

No sooner does he take out a bouquet of forget-me-nots does Ashe take something from his pocket.

"Will you marry me?" they both ask, and they're laughing because deep down each one knew this was going to happen. Dedue has known for months that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Ashe, and Ashe has been spending more time scouring the marketplace since the war ended.

The small wooden box contains not a ring, but a Duscurian charm featuring a carved forget-me-not. Dedue carefully pulls down his collar, showing the necklace Ashe gave him years ago that he's never taken off once except to bathe. Ashe helps him clip the charm to the necklace's chain, and accepts the flowers with a tearful smile.

"You know what my answer is, Dedue. Just as I know what yours is."

**X. Anniversary**

Their first wedding anniversary falls on a sunny day, to Dedue's relief. He's been meticulously working on Ashe's anniversary gift for months now, and he's waiting patiently for Ashe to serve the first customers of the day. The inn belongs to them both, technically, and they've hired plenty of help. But Ashe likes to wait on the customers himself, for that personal touch.

Even now, he hasn't changed since the old days. Sweet, selfless, thoughtful. Some days Dedue can't believe Ashe turned down his dream of knighthood for _him,_ that spreading acceptance of Duscur was more important than a goal he'd held since childhood. _But I can always become a knight later,_ he'd said. _One of his highness's goals is to stop the hate for Duscur, and I want to be a part of that._

Little by little, the goal seems to be taking shape. Kingdom knights who once spat and threw stones at Dedue frequent the inn. People who cheered for the deaths of Duscur civilians during the quelled uprising have thanked Dedue, to his face, for taking such good care of their King and helping to crush the Empire's ambitions. A woman who once slapped him and threatened to have him hung for saying hello to her actually apologizes to him one day. (Which feels more awkward than anything, but he accepts it nonetheless and wishes her well.)

"Dedue!" Ashe hurries into the front room. "Sorry that took so long. Now, what was it you wanted to show me?" Dedue takes his hand and leads him into the courtyard, towards the formerly empty space the former landowner once said would never grow anything when he gave Ashe the property. Dedue had taken it as a challenge, and now a neat row of shrubs sat proudly, dotted with colorful buds.

When Ashe lays eyes on the shrubs his eyes widen, filling with tears.

"For me? All of these...?"

"I know how much you love violets, and the roses and carnations are both to add color...and feeling."

There aren't enough flowers in Fodlan and Duscur combined to convey how much he loves Ashe. But judging by Ashe's smile and the way he pulls Dedue down for a kiss, he knows this is more than enough.


End file.
